Paladin Parnell
Paladin Parnell is a playable Hunter character in the game Evolve. He is a Medic with high single-target healing for this teammates and even higher self-sustainability, at the cost of being unable to heal himself and others at the same time. He also does not have a utility option (like Tranq Darts or Acceleration Field), unlike most of the other medics. Paladin Parnell is the class-swapping Adaptation of Parnell, who is an Assault. Weapons and Equipment Mutagen Shotgun The Mutagen Shotgun has the same number of pellets as regular Parnell's Combat Shotgun, but has worse damage, fire rate, reload speed, and capacity. However, it recharges your Healing Burst with each pellet that hits a target. * Damage: 7 per pellet * Pellets per shot: 8 * Max damage per shot: 56 * Fire rate: 120 rounds per minute * Reload time: 3.5 seconds * Capacity: 7 shots * Heal Burst cooldown refund: 0.9 seconds per pellet, capped at 3.6s per shot (4 pellets) * Spread: 3 to 5 Note: Accounting for the time it takes to fire the shots, you can use Healing Burst every 4 shots, if you can land slightly less than half your pellets. Generyst Rockets These rockets fire in a straight line and explode on impact, healing in a small area. The rocket launcher has the same stats as regular Parnell, with the exception of healing instead of damage, and a slightly longer reload. * Healing: 120 * Self healing: 30 * Incapped healing: 140 * Fire rate: 100 rounds per minute * Reload time: 3.5 seconds * Capacity: 5 rockets * Explosion radius: 7 metres * Projectile speed: 60m/s * Spread: 1 to 3 Righteous Fury Rightous Fury has the same duration and cooldown as regular Parnell's Super Soldier, but different stat bonuses. It also does not deal self damage. * Duration: 13 seconds * Cooldown: 30 seconds * Self damage: None * Fire rate: +80% * Reload Speed: +67% * Damage reduction: 25% * Jump height: 300% Class Ability: Heal Burst Unlike other medics, this only heals Paladin Parnell and does not affect teammates. * Healing: 475 * Incapped self healing: 300 * Cooldown: 15 seconds When used, has a visual effect of wings appearing around Paladin Parnell, instead of the usual green wave of healing bursts. Tactics * Your rockets do not have an arc. To land them reliably, you need to maintain direct line of sight with your healing target, and preferably higher elevation than your target, unless you target is climbing on or standing next to a wall. Jumping, perhaps with jump height perks, helps with this if you can't get to a vantage point. * It is nearly impossible to heal teammates who are floating in the air with their jetpacks. Consider communicating with your team to avoid that. * Your shotgun and rockets are fairly accurate. This allows you to avoid getting too close to your teammates and getting splashed by the same monster ability. * As of patch 2.11, you can maximize your healing output for others by picking the major (silver) reload perk and the superior (gold) capacity perk (which allows 1 extra rocket per clip). This also gives you 8 shotgun shots, which lets you gain 2 Healing Burst refunds before you reload. However, since reload affects Righteous Fury, you may also decide to take both reload perks instead. * Although your shotgun does appreciable damage, you are first and foremost a healer, and should be using your rockets if your team is being attacked. Weaknesses * Although Paladin Parnell has high healing for both himself and others, he can't heal both at the same time. If you can land abilities on him and one of his teammates simultaneously, he will be forced to choose who to heal. * Paladin Parnell's rockets can be blocked by the monster, although the area of effect still triggers.. If you position yourself between him and his target, he may not be able to heal his teammate. * If you push a hunter out of line of sight of Paladin Parnell, he will be unable to heal him. * Paladin Parnell is very difficult to kill, especially if Righteous Fury is ready. Consider focusing another hunter, like the Support character, and making it difficult for Paladin Parnell to heal him by blocking rockets and pushing the hunter out of line of sight. Trivia * Paladin Parnell is the second Adaptation to have swapped classes, the first being Renegade Abe. * As with Renegade Abe, he has a modified voice, and does not participate in dropship conversations. * Prior to patch 2.11, Paladin Parnell's right hand would, in the dropship animation before jumping, overlap the Support's handrail. This was because the Assault character is allotted a wider space on the dropship, and Paladin Parnell used the same animation as regular Parnell. The animation has since been changed for him. You may view an image of Paladin Parnell's elite skin here: http://imgur.com/Cy1Ihza Category:Adaptations